ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Legend War
Great Legend War is a new enormous crossover by Charbel. Series *Fred 40 *JTTA *Dustin 11 *Blaze 10 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Ren 10 *BTUAM *BTMW *KrisTen *Simien 10 *Plumbers *Den -10 *Jack 10 *Splix 10 *Alien 10 *Shade 10:Evolutions *Ray 10 *BTDE *Evan Billion *Noah 10 *BTMT *Borg 10 *BTO *The Omni-Knights *Finn 10: Fusion *The Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right Characters Heroes *Fred 40: Fred, Willie, Jenevile, Caliston, Specurs, Metarid, Gargravarr, Omniaxur, Abduzon, Jon, Snorum, Penux, Kings of the Heavens. *JTTA: Jaden, Jordan, Bobby, Blu, Wasami, Altes, Infinis, Ogama. *Blaze 10: Blaze, Balto, Freeza. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Spopovich, Gohenks, Naja, Toady, Scorpius, Japeth *Ren 10: Ren, Sam, Verna, Will *BTUAM: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Goopie *BTMW: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *KrisTen: Kristen (Character), Lyn Augustine, Liam Morrison *Simien 10: Simien, Ic, Zynon, Vorkus, Omnimorph, Allen *Plumbers: Peixes, Cibus, Sartan, Ledus, Decibel, Retrecir, Sakana *Den -10: Den, Ebenso, Nengyuan , Vroma Myga, Ptyon, Ari *Jack 10: Jack, Steve, Amanda, Frank *Splix 10: Splix, Keith *Alien 10: Jake Grayson, Jared Nik, Samantha Nora, Vincent Mac, Eric Salov *Shade 10: Shade, Upto Astrate, Bellum Occasio, Nemesis, Arcina Ops, Calliste *Ray 10: Shane, Ray *BTDE: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Evan Billion: Evan Levin, Kevin Levin, Rocket, Sharpoint, The Translator *Noah 10: Noah Segurason, Jack Landis , Erika Landis, Kierra, Ship, Bazel, Reiny, Helen, Cooper, Pierce, Manny, Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, Galapagus *BTMT: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *Borg 10: Borg (Character), BronZZ, Pink, Rick Nakayuma, Crown *BTO: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Remember Celestial?: Tool Kane, Oleo Drain, Iggy *The Omni-Knights: Paul, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor, Princess Emily, Paradox *Finn 10: Fusion: Finn, Finder, Billy, Tom *The Earl: Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right: Ben Tennyson Villains *Fred 40: Lord Zedd (revived), Demonstar (revived), Necropolix (revived), Azeroth (revived), Inbenton (revived), Booton and Mechatron, Ecto-KnighEcto-Knight, Star-Knight *JTTA: Kale *Blaze 10: Exo-Tom *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Turtoid, Rings, Mephos, Gorath, Flit the Fly, Traximus *Ren 10: Squidface, Mr. Pink, Dr.Frogkisser *BTUAM: Vulkanus, Forever Knights *BTMW: Draco, Vilgax, Sunder *KrisTen: The Hands of Bellicus, Queron, The Bronch, Titania, Red Flag (Gang), Bayore, Onagh, Black Bulls *Simien 10: Zyrokks, Spherodroids, Anuke, Set, The Pyro-Knight, Geodroids *Plumbers: Melvin *Den -10: Oculus, Odutset, Larberec, Mudigirf *Jack 10: Red, Superbot *Splix 10: Rye *Alien 10: The Unknown, Hunter, Toy Maker, Zombozo, The Dentist *Shade 10: Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy *Ray 10: Bozo, Stormus, Mysterio, Bozo's Robots *BTDE: (No villains) *Evan Billion: Ristego, Witor, Jetter, Doiteain Plandai, Man of Many Puzzles, Axeman, Scarletose, Emotion, Trius, Utility, Pyrece, Raydi'ation *Noah 10: Vilgax, Psyphon, Frieza, Cell, Dr. Animo, Forever Knights, Albedo, Aggregor, Ghostfreak, The Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, Eon, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Hex, The Ginyu Force, Charmcaster *BTMT: Paparo, DNAliens, Nanochips, Zeno, Fich, Rogue Appoplexian, Ultimatron *Borg 10: TenTen, Kross, Technus, Darkdeath, Dr. Madness, Axith, Ghol, Incursions, MeltDown, The Dark Knight, Fluffies, Bazilizk *BTO: Salts, Qualsir *Remember Celestial?: Amicus *The Omni-Knights: Velmenni, Evil Troconneuse *Finn 10: Fusion: Scargenth, The Rhyming Knights, Kraven, Gray Strength, Carly, Terling *The Earl: (No Villains) *Ben 10 vs the All Right: (No Villains) Plot Opening Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless villains from other series. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. The War Note: Everyone can edit the plot but it must fit the plot too. Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? Meanwhile.... Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Upto: Where's Azmuth? Nemesis: Probably attacked? The villains attacked the heroes Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! To be continued Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Episodes in The Earl Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Simien 10 Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10: De-Evolution Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Den -10 Category:Den -10 Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes Category:KrisTen Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Blaze 10 Category:Jaden 10:Trix Academy Category:Jaden 10 Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Ben 10: Multi Trixes Category:Ben 10: Multi Trixes Category:Shade 10